Getting to Know You
by Void-chan
Summary: In an attempt to get the exorcists to work better with each other, Komui decides it's time they knew a little about each other. Secrets will be revealed, and feelings put out in the open. "I didn't know that Allen was.." Rated M for language.
1. The questions start

**Void: **Hahaha!! Another chance to torment you poor readers with my stories!!

**Allen:** …… Okay, who gave her coffee?!

**Kanda:** Ch. Isn't she always like this?

**Void:** Like what, my dear Kanda?

**Kanda:** You're either writing a ton of pages at a time and acting insane, or wandering around procrastinating! You still haven't updated your first story!!

**Lavi:** Yu-chan has a point there…..

**Void: **….. well, if anyone needs me, I'm going outside for a smoke. Cancer, here I come!! (walks out)

**Allen:** GET BACK HERE AND START THE FUCKING STORY!!

**Kanda:** …. Damn, Moyashi. You're cute when you're mad.

**Allen:** _(blush)_

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

Allen sighed, sitting in the courtyard at the Order. It was his day off and he was going to relax. Placing his ear buds in his ears, he leaned back against a tree to listen to his favorite song. Not thinking anyone would bug him, he turned his music up full blast and closed his eyes. After a minute or so, Allen's eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his knee. Quickly turning the song off, the teen smiled up at the person who had startled him, hopping they hadn't heard the song he was blasting, since it held his deepest secret in it's lyrics.

"Lenalee! Hi! Um… can I help you?"

"Yes. I was just trying to tell you that Komui-nii-san says he wants to see us in his office." Lenalee waved her hands up in the air when she saw the look Allen gave her. "Don't worry! He promised me it wasn't a mission or another one of his crazy inventions, so it should be safe."

Smiling sweetly, Allen got up and followed the Chinese girl inside.

Once they arrived at the door, Lenalee gave Allen a reassuring smile before opening the door.

"Nii-san! We're here!"

"Lenalee-chan! Allen-kun! Come in, come in!"

The two teens walked into the office to the couch where Kanda sat looking annoyed on one side of the couch, and Lavi sat grinning on the other side. Lenalee sat down first, taking the spot next to Lavi, leaving Allen to sit by Kanda.

"As I was saying, I think we all need to get to know each other more! It'll help us work together better and give us an understanding of each other. Even though Kanda, Lavi, and my Lenalee-chan have known each other for years, they don't really _know_ each other, ne?"

Kanda ch'd and looked away, Lenalee smiled up at her brother, Lavi rubbed his hands together excitedly, and Allen just blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'get to know each other', Komui-san?" Allen asked, a confused smile on his face.

"Well, I'm going to ask you guys each the same question, and you're going to answer honestly and fully! Then after questions and answers, we're going to play a form of a game, got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes, nii-san."

"Ch."

"Got it!"

Komui looked at the four in front of him happily.

"Good. Now, first question. I'll start with Lavi. What's your favorite song?"

"Hmm…. I don't really have a favorite…" Lavi tapped his chin with his finger as he thought.

"Ch. Fuck this." Kanda pulled out a pair of head phones and put them on. With almost inhuman speed, Komui leapt forward and snatched the music device from Kanda's hands. Unplugging the headphones from it, the scientist plugged it into the speakers on his shelf.

"Looks like Kanda wanted to go first, ne? Lavi, try to think of your favorite while we listen to Kanda's."

"What the fuck?! Give that back you bastard!!" Kanda jumped off the couch only to be yanked back down to it by Allen as Komui pushed play. Crossing his arms, he looked away as the song started to play.

_Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?_

_Should I talk slower like you're a retard  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded_

_Yo they think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb_

_They think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb_

_Get it  
Get it  
Get it  
You just dont get it  
Get it  
Get it  
Get it_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuc……ker!_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuck_

_Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?  
Is it simple enough for you?  
Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?_

_Should I talk slower like you're a retard?  
Should I talk slower like you're retarded?_

_Yo, they think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb_

_They think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb_

_Get it?  
Get it?  
Get it?  
You just dont get it!!  
Get it?  
Get it?  
Get it?_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuc……ker!_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuck_

_It's under your nose  
It's under your nose  
It's under your nose  
It's under your nose_

_It's over your head  
It's over your head  
It's over your head  
It's over your head_

_It's out of your reach  
It's out of your reach  
It's out of your reach  
It's out of your reach_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuc……ker!_

_You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfucker  
You stupid motherfuck_

_Nana  
Nana  
Nana  
Nanananana_

_Nana  
Nana  
Nana  
Nanananana_

_Nana  
Nana  
Nana  
Nanananana_

_Nana  
Nana  
Nana  
Nanananana_

As the song ended, everyone sweat dropped at Kanda. Allen sat there speechless.

"..Wow Yu-chan, that's pretty fitting for you.."

"Don't call me that!!"

"You're fucked up, Kanda…."

"Lenalee-chan! Please! Nii-san can't bare to hear such obscenities coming from you!" Komui wailed as he covered his ears.

Kanda growled as he took his music player back and dropped onto the couch. Snapping out of his daze, Allen quickly tried to hide his ear buds, hoping against hope that Komui wouldn't see them. But of course, he never did have luck on his side.

Walking around his desk, Komui bent down in front of Allen till their faces were only inches apart. "Hand it over, Allen."

"Huh? Ha.. Hand what over? I-I don't know what you mean, Komui-san."

"I don't believe you." Komui straightened up and looked over at Kanda. "Kanda, would you be so kind as to give me the music player Allen has in his pocket?"

Allen jumped up and took a few steps away, his hand automatically going to his pocket. The smirk he was getting from Kanda did not make him feel at ease. Standing, Kanda held out his hand.

"Hand it over, Moyashi."

"No!"

"Allen-kun, what's the big deal? We listened to Kanda's favorite song, didn't we? I'm sure yours won't be as messed up as his."

"No!!" Allen turned to make a dash for it, but Kanda had been expecting it. Lunging forward, the swordsman tackled the smaller teen and pulled the player out of his pocket with ease. Smirking, he handed it to Komui.

"Nice try, Moyashi."

Allen watched in horror as Komui plugged the speakers in and hit play. His life was over as he knew it, he secret would be out.

"And here we go! Allen's favorite song is…."

* * *

So, let me know what you think of it so far! Kanda's song is Stupid MF by MSI. (In case you were wondering..)

For some reason, I just thought is was too fitting to pass up.

**Kanda:** You belong in the psych ward...

**Void:** Thanks Kanda!

**Lenalee:** Uhm... I don't think that was a compliment, Void-chan...


	2. Allen's Song

**Void:** Holy fuck! I've got reviews already!! YAY!!

**Kanda:** As I said earlier. Psych. Ward.

**Void: **Ignoring you! Anyways, I can never leave a story with only one chapter…. Even if it is two short ones, to me it's better than one… why are you staring at me like that, Komui?

**Komui:** Ne, Void-chan! Can I spin you around like I did with Lenalee-chan when she was little?

**Void:** You do know I'm older than Lenalee-chan, right?

**Lenalee:** I'm so sorry Void-chan! We ran out of coffee, and then he started acting weird!

**Kanda:** Caffeine addicted bastard….

**Void:** Such harsh words from such a pretty boy…

**Kanda:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

**Allen:** But you _are_ pretty, Yu!

**Void:** Aw, thanks for sticking up for me Allen!

**Allen:** Besides, Void is just as caffeine addicted as Komui-san, but she's addicted to cigarettes too!

**Void:** So much for sticking up for me……

**Lavi:** Don't worry Void-chan! I'm here for you!

**Void:** Think I'll pass……

* * *

Recap

"And here we go! Allen's favorite song is…."

**Getting to Know You**

* * *

As the music started, Allen jumped to his feet and dashed forward.

_I been-_

"NEVER!"

Yanking the cord out of his player, Allen ran out the door. Everyone stared at the door, as Allen ran screaming down the hall.

"No! No! Nononono! NO!! Never!!"

"O..kay. Well, that was … interesting."

"Ch. That explains a lot…"

"What do you mean, Kanda?" Lenalee asked as Kanda started pressing buttons on his player.

"Moyashi's song…. I know that song. I should have it on here somewhere."

"Oh! That's great!" Komui beamed

"It'll take me a minute to find it…"

"So, Lavi, have you thought of a favorite song yet?" The Chinese man smiled at the grinning redhead.

"Yep! My favorite is 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by Panic! At the Disco. But I don't have the song with me, and I don't think Yu-chan has it."

"No… but I've got Moyashi's. Here." Smirking evilly, Kanda got up and handed his player to Komui.

"Right, let's try this again! Allen's favorite song is…Uhm, what is it Kanda?"

"It's by the same band."

"Eh? Allen and Yu-chan have something in common!!"

"Stop fucking calling me that, you damn rabbit!"

"I'm pushing play now!"

_I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex_

_I - I tried to consume just like a super faggot  
I got some dude  
How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no  
You nailed me hard  
I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit  
I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass_

_Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the..._

_I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex_

_I - I could've been a star  
It freaks me out when I sound just like my mom  
I could've rocked the spot  
Instead of being just another faggot like I am  
I played that shit straight  
Blowin' suckas on the side hopin' I get laid  
Now everybody knows  
No way in hell I can ever live it down_

_Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the..._

_I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex_

_I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass_

_Dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot  
Ow - dig me now and fuck me later  
And sing it with the..._

_I been denied all the best ultra sex  
I been denied all the best ultra sex  
Molest_

_Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_

_Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_

_Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_

_Faggot, faggot, faggot, faggot_

Everyone was shocked, except for Kanda obviously. Clearing his throat, Komui handed the player back to its owner.

"So Kanda… what exactly was that?" Lenalee looked over at the smirking swordsman next to her.

"Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence. That's why Moyashi didn't want us to hear it…. He's closeted."

"I didn't know that Allen was….. that way." Lenalee blushed.

"That explains why he never noticed all the total babes I always point out!" Lavi started laughing as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I think that's all for today…… Just, please pretend you didn't hear the song and we'll pick up were we left off tomorrow. Hopefully Allen will cooperate still…."

Getting up, the three exorcists left the office.

"I have to get to the library. If I don't finish my work today, Panda'll kick my ass into next week! I'll see you two later! Oh, and Yu-chan, if I hear you've harassed Allen I'll shove my hammer up your ass!" With that said, Lavi ran off down the hall.

"Ch. I'd like to see you try, damn rabbit."

"Well, I should go get coffee for the science department. I'm sure they're all exhausted. Kanda, leave Allen alone or I'll use my dark boots on you!"

Lenalee ran off in the opposite direction as Lavi, shouting her threat over her shoulder.

Smirking, Kanda set off to the exorcist quarters.

"Fuck if I'm gonna pass this up."

Stopping in front of one of the doors, Kanda grinned sadistically as he raised his hand to knock. This was his lucky day.

* * *


	3. Who don't I hate?

**Void: **Hello, my pawns!

**Lavi: **Eh? When did we become your pawns?

**Allen: **… Why do I not like the sound of that?

**Void:** He…hehe…hehehe…ha ..hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Allen: **Eep! V-Void? Uh, is she okay?!

**Lavi: **Void-chan?

**Void: **HAHAHAHAHA!!

**Kanda:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, VOID!!

**Void:** ….. such language. Fuckin' pretty boy.

**Kanda:** …… Sometimes I really hate you.

**Void:** Yay! That means sometimes you don't hate me!

**Lenalee:** You know, one of these days you're gonna end up dead, Void-chan….

**Void:** Hm, wha? Yeah, yeah, whatever you said. I'll be outside with my cancer if anyone needs me!(walks out laughing insanely)

**Kanda:** Next time she walks off before she even starts, I'm cutting her cigarettes in half with Mugen.

* * *

Recap

Smirking, Kanda set off to the exorcist quarters.

"Fuck if I'm gonna pass this up."

Stopping in front of one of the doors, Kanda grinned sadistically as he raised his hand to knock. This was his lucky day.

* * *

**Getting to Know You**

Allen sat on his chair panicking. _'That was too close! Fuck, what am I gonna do? I can't let them find out I'm gay, I'm not ready yet!'_

-Knock- -Knock-

In his overly paranoid state, Allen jumped, causing him to crash to the floor along with the chair. Sprawled on the floor, Allen stayed as still as he could, trying to pretend no one was home.

Kanda froze where he stood in the hall. His smirk grew even bigger as he heard the loud crash from inside the room. There was no way the Moyashi was going to hide from him. He stood outside the door for nearly a minute with his patience growing thin. He could tell Allen wasn't moving around. Now with a full on grin, the swordsman grabbed the knob and turned. Privacy be damned! He had business to attend to and he was not passing this up!

"Oi, Moyashi. If you really don't want anyone to come in, you should have locked your door." Kanda opened the door as he spoke; catching sight of the younger exorcist still sprawled out on the floor.

"K-Kanda! What are you? I mean.. What do you want?" Allen quickly got off the floor and righted his chair. His face was flushed, his hands shaking, and his eyes were darting around everywhere but at Kanda.

"Moyashi. What was the name of my favorite song?"

Confused, Allen finally looked at the man who had barged into his room. Shivering at the grin on his face, the cursed teen unconsciously took a step back. "Wha… It was Stupid MF… why?"

Kanda cocked an eyebrow, his grin still full out. Oh, was he amused right now. "And what band is it by?"

"Mindless Se……. fuck."

"Fuck is right Moyashi. Did you really think I wouldn't know what song that was, if I obviously like the band it's by?"

Allen gaped at him like a fish out of water, blushing enough to rival Lavi's hair color.

"So Moyashi, who's the unfortunate bastard that has to be liked by you?"

Now as red as a cherry, Allen glared at Kanda. "That's none of your fucking business, _ba_Kanda! Now get out of my room!" Allen pointed at the door as he shouted.

"Oh? So… that means I can tell everyone? That's fine by me, if that's what you really want. Or… I could stay, you can tell me the poor bastard's name, and we can forget this whole thing happened." Blackmailing is the only way to insure you get what you want every time, and Kanda knew he held all the cards here.

"No! Please, I'll…. (sigh) Have a seat." Allen hung his head in defeat as he motioned for Kanda to sit in the chair. Once the samurai was seated, Allen dropped on his bed.

"So? What's his name?"

"You don't want to know….."

"Is it Lavi?" Allen shook his head. "Komui?" Shake shake. "Is he in the Black Order?"

"Y-… yes."

"Science Department?"

"N-..no."

"Is it someone I hate?" Kanda smirked to himself. That could either seriously limit who it could be, or make it almost anyone in the Order.

Allen was silent for a long while before shakily whispering, "N-..no. It's not someone you hate."

Kanda blinked and thought it over. _'Who don't I hate?_' he kept asking himself in his head before voicing the question out loud. "Who don't I hate?"

Looking over at Allen, Kanda noticed he was mumbling something too quietly to hear.

"I can't hear you, Moyashi."

"I…. I said…..it's……y-…you, Kanda. I like…you. I told you you didn't want to know."

"Moyashi, you really are a stupid motherfucker, aren't you?"

"Wha?" Allen looked up as Kanda stood and walked over to him. Leaning forward, the older teen stopped when their foreheads touched.

"I said you're a stupid motherfucker." Kanda closed the gap between them, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Void:** Nyan! That was just so kawaii, ne?

**Allen:** I'm so embarrassed..

**Kanda:** Hmm.. Then are you to embarrassed to..(starts whispering in Allen's ear, making him blush)

**Allen:** I-I uhm…. Bye, Void! (runs off with Kanda)

**Lavi:** What was that?

**Void:** Kanda's gonna wear a frilly pink dress.

**Lavi:** No way! I gotta see this! (runs off)

**Void:** Gullible is an understatement...

**Lenalee:** ….. Kanda's not going to wear a dress…

**Void:** I know, but it's been too long since Lavi almost got killed. It's good to keep him alert.

**Lenalee:** ….So, what _is_ Kanda doing right now?

**Void:** Allen.

**Lavi:** AAAAAHHHHH!! (BANG) ………

**Void:** I'm bored now…..


End file.
